Paralyzed
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Usually, by now, he would have attempted to flag her down and flirt her up. However, he was firmly planting in his shoes and despite contrary belief, he doubted any flirtacious gestures would work fluidly on this girl. He just hoped jog dancing past the Palm Woods was a regular thing for her. / Rated T, Jades, Semi-AU.


Paralyzed

Summary: Usually, by now, he would have attempted to flag her down and flirt her up. However, he was firmly planting in his shoes and despite contrary belief, he doubted any flirtacious gestures would work fluidly on this girl.

He just hoped jog dancing past the Palm Woods was a regular thing for her.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [James Diamond and Jade West], semi-AU in comparison to my other one-shots regarding the two.

AN: This is in no relation to my other Jades one-shots and this is a semi-AU in regard to that. It's long, I'm aware, just an idea I thought of considering I get so many feels for them. Ugh.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

It was a semi-normal day. The sky bare of any clouds, the sun burning highly in the sky, temperature tolerable; it was the perfect day to take a seat by the pool and soak up some rays.

And that was exactly what the four boys of Big Time Rush planned on doing. Donning towels and swim trunks, the group swarmed out of the elevator, eager to take this opportunity by the horns. But that's when Katie's fascination with something attracted some curiosity from the boys.

Changing direction, they padded over to the electrical closet she seemed to be hovering over, pausing to stare at the seemingly mooning girl.

"Earth to Katie!" Said James with persistence, waving a hand over her face to draw her attention, the other three guys' head swerving to notice an unfamiliar form hunch over an electrical outlet, the fuzzy-haired usual Maintenance man absent from the scene.

She shook her head rapidly, finally meeting his eyes. "What?"

"Whatya staring at baby sis?" Kendall spoke in a teasing manner, hinting.

Katie - not too keen on being caught staring - sputtered out insistently: "Staring at something? Or someone? Ha, that's funny!" She exclaimed, laughing shortly.

"We never said **someone**." Logan helpfully chimed in to supply, in the same manner and tone Kendall had mustered previously.

Katie opened her mouth to retort, but James instead decided to further question. "Who's the dude?" He gestured with a single arm; clearly in reference to the guy crouched down.

Katie once again was ready to answer, but Carlos impatiently shifted the question to the guy himself, who seemed hard of hearing.

"WHO - ARE - YOU?" Carlos said slowly, considering the guy clearly had been oblivious enough not to pick up on their conversation about him.

James nudged Carlos, taking notice of the problem. "Duh, he's got headphones on. No wonder he can't hear us."

"Oh!" Carlos exclaimed and re-leapt forward, tugging them off of the mystery guy's head. "Hi!" He greeted eagerly to the guy, who in turn whirled around and got to his feet with a defensive expression, startling Carlos in the process.

"Hey! What the heck are you-Oh, it's you guys." He said solemnly, in a deep, edge filled tone.

"Us?" They said in unison, pointing towards themselves questionably.

The guy rolled his eyes while wiping his hands with a spare rag handy. "Yeah, **you**." The guy was probably either the same age as the guys or a few years or so older. He had dark, brown hair and large, mid-set blue eyes that were unmistakable. He was tall, nearly the height of James with broad shoulders and crushingly large hands. He didn't look like a guy you'd want to get involved in a fight with. "Big Time Rush or whatever."

"You recognize us?" They said simultaneously once more, shock evident in their tones. He hadn't come across as a guy who would be knowledgeable of them.

"Obviously. Your faces are plastered around L.A." He stated. "And my sister's room." He added ruefully with a grimace.

"Is your sister hot?" James quickly asked, flashing a charming smile.

His brow wrinkled. "I - am not - going to answer that!" James backed off then, gaze averting.

Logan stepped forward in his place. "-So, who exactly are you?" The others nodded, expecting an answer to the question.

He tossed the rag aside. "I 'spose that's a good question. Name's Jayson, call me Jay. Hobo likes to call me his protégé or whatever. I work here now, part time."

"How often are you going to be around?" Katie broke in, earning some looks from the four other guys surrounding her. "Just-to know."

Jay shrugged, having none of it. "Monday thru Friday, get weekends to myself."

"How about your sister's relationship status? Is she single?" James pressed, clasping his hands together and pointing his index fingers at Jay suspectively.

"Dude!" Carlos elbowed him. "Don't want him to snap!" He hissed in trademark whisper, which was not as discreet as he wished. Although he was just trying to warn James, having taken due note of Jay's easily flared up personality.

Jay's eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't really matter to you Diamond, my sis isn't into band boys."

"I thought you said she had posters of us!" James argued meekly, trying to keep to himself the best that he could.

Jay then rolled his eyes, realized his mistake. "No you idiot, I meant my step-sister. And she's nine by the way." He folded his arms, gripping his biceps. "My actual sister probably has no idea you guys even exist."

James gasped. "Well then!" Earning a shoulder pat from Kendall. "So, how old is your actual sister then?"

"JAMES!" They all shouted in exasperation.

"What? Wouldn't kill to ask." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Jay looked rather fed up. "Look, if you wanna talk about my sister some more, maybe you should go fine her. However, if you wanna talk to me, I'll be here later or whatever. I got work to do before Hobo comes back. Interrogate me later if you must." He informed them, slipping back on his headphones to drown out any further questions.

James re-crossed his arms in a huff. "Well he was just plain unfriendly!"

[OoOoOoO]

Along with the predicted lovely weather, mid-afternoon's weather followed in its tracks with a definite seventy-percent change of rain immediately causing the pool to evacuate.

"Ah man! I was just chatting it up with pool girl!" James whined unhappily, pulling his soaked towel along with him; the towel having been dragged along lamely.

"It's alright guys, there's plenty of stuff to do inside anyway!" A harsh crack of thunder sounding immediately at Kendall's words.

"Uh-huh, boring stuff!" James trudged away wordlessly.

"James! Where are you going?" One of the remaining three guys shouted in question.

"Golf cart!" He shouted back as if it was obvious what his intentions were at the moment.

"In the rain?" Came yet another question.

"Don't - care!" He retorted, exiting to the outside and pausing mid-step, partially paralyzed by what he saw.

In the middle of the dark, over-cast stricken outside and slashing rains was a girl and she was jogging. No ordinary girl, well, on appearance level; very-very attractive girl. Stunning eyes, porcelain skin, a determined expression, and one heck of a body from his point of view. James had never been allusive to admiring the female bodice, but hers was quite impeccable.

But she wasn't even jogging properly! -Or jogging at all! She was-dancing in elaborate sidesteps and shuffling. Her dark hair clung to the sides of her face as she passed him, clearly uninhibited by the rain. A warm feeling was beginning to flood in his gut.

Usually, by now, he would have attempted to flag her down and flirt her up. However, he was firmly planting in his shoes and despite contrary belief, he doubted any flirtacious gestures would work fluidly on this girl.

He just hoped jog dancing past the Palm Woods was a regular thing for her.

Maybe then he'd have the guts to muster up a possible greeting.

Maybe then he wouldn't be so paralyzed.

[OoOoOoO]

For the next few days, James observed her - prior to approaching her. He had a million different ways he could go about this to get his feelings out, just was unsure of how to make it specifically come out that way.

James definitely was one of those guys: A charmer, someone who had the best lines - but it seemed as if he lost that duly earned experience when he thought about using any of it on her.

It was frustrating and puzzling, but something he had to deal with nonetheless.

That afternoon when her periodic time of coming around edged closer, James had to make sure everything about his appearance was absolute perfection and in tip-top shape. He spent even more time on his hair and dress; tampering with a new man-spray he had acquired the previous day strictly for this occasion. He wore a shirt and shorts to highlight his muscular build and to also make him look like he was a casual jogger as well.

The stalker approach never was too effective.

He could actually feel his hands shaking, despite his usual burst of confidence before he was going to do these kinds of things. She probably didn't even know how hard he was going to look good for this encounter!

At least there was no possible way that she was going to reject him! He was James Diamond, every teen girl's dream guy! She couldn't possibly say no! It's not like she was Jay's sister who hadn't even heard of the band and was probably just as crabby as he was. Mood differences probably ran in the family.

Ah, ah; he couldn't stray off topic. He had to get his head in the game for this! He had to have any flirtacious remarks already on the tip of his tongue! He had to-

'HERE SHE COMES!' James though in panic and immediately darted out to begin jogging, keeping a slow, steady pace so that she would approach within a few seconds. But despite what he had dreamed in his head as what would happen, she just drilled right around him, continuing with every solid movements, just bypassing him wordlessly.

She smelt really nice, her perfume had come off of her in waves. And it wasn't that cheap stuff either! It actually had a bitter underlining flavor-

'OFF TOPIC AGAIN! Take two!' He chanted in his head and drove forward, falling right into step with her, though careful to stay out of hitting range with her bopping legs.

"James Diamond." He greeted with a wiggle of his fingers. "Fellow jogger." He said, flashing a smile. Only then did he realize how short she was in comparison, nearly a half a head shorter. She was tall for a girl; James was just incredibly tall at six foot two and nearly three, still growing.

She didn't bother to look at him. "Hi, don't care." She drilled forward once more, ignoring his greeting.

James shook his head. "Well then!" But once again met up with her. "What's your name?" He persisted.

Though he did finally get her to look at him, thankfully. Usually when the girl looked at him, she was one over, though this one maintained a stoic stare. He was however met with an intense stare of fervent blue, nearly volatile. "Not interested."

"Not interested? Well that's an odd name." James verbally thought.

A snort vibrated out of her lips at his naivety, pausing to chide quietly to herself.

"What?" He asked, questioning her mutters.

Her expression soured. "I'm bored with this." Before sprinting forward abruptly and leaving him where he was, in a frozen James puddle, completely befuddled.

How could **that** not have worked? He was James Diamond! Attractive, great hair, great body, he wasn't the most intelligent guy, but he wasn't an idiot! How could she possibly resist **this**?

James must not let his spirits get down, it was only day one; day two followed tomorrow where he would most definitely meet up with her again.

'SHE WILL BE MINE!' He thought in determination and jogged back to the Palm Woods.

No girl could resist James Diamond forever!

[OoOoOoO]

So the next few days continued with the same massive amount of rejection from the girl. He would try and try again, but she just wouldn't give! How could this girl not give? James at least wanted to learn her name! Every line he tried just bounced right off of her, like some kind of backboard that replaced all of his pick up lines with steaming retorts that left him partially wounded.

She really had quite the tongue - metaphorically speaking that is. He however did want to learn the former.

"Just tell me your name and I'll leave you alone!" James insisted, having to jog far quicker to keep up with her.

She groaned. "My name's Charlie."

His brow furrowed. "Charlie? That's a guys name."

"Maybe I'm really guy." She retorted insistently.

James laughed shortly. "With that body? Hardly. Now what's your name?" He persisted. "Mine's-"

"James Diamond. I know. You've told me at least twenty times over the course of the week." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Jade. My name's Jade. Now get out of here."

He snorted. "That is not your name! Might as well have said your name was Pearl or Sapphire!"

Her eyes narrowed, clearly unimpressed with his knowledge of gems and jewels. "Says James **Diamond**." His gaze averted sheepishly. "That's my name idiot, use any terminology you feel fits the situation, but that's the only one that sticks."

"Fine! Well, how about-"

"Oh no, no more questions or requests. I told you my name, now you have to do your part: leave me alone." She snapped and jutted forward abruptly, stalking quite quickly away, leaving him in his tracks like she had the past week. She was really a stubborn girl, but a hot stubborn girl. And she had a serious attitude problem, but he didn't care!

It was actually kind of-refreshing to have to put up a little fight to win her over.

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" He shouted in the same determination and raced back. Every day, he got a little farther from the Palm Woods, because she would allow him to talk to her for a little bit longer.

He could feel the progress!

[OoOoOoO]

This time when James got up to Jade, she was the first to say anything, looking at him questionably. "I thought you said you were going to leave me alone."

James laughed. "Leave you alone? No way." He stated. "James Diamond never gives up on a girl!"

"Oh really." She physically stopped moving this time, putting her hands on her hips. "What if that said girl had a boyfriend?" She tried, raising a pierced eyebrow.

He had also learned a few other things. She had two piercings, one on her eyebrow and one on her nose, and a tattoo on her wrist of a rebel star. She probably had more, just-her clothes were covering them.

James' mood kind of dropped. "You don't have a boyfriend-do you?"

Jade exhaled grudgingly. "No." Before starting up all over again, him following her this time. "I did, but not anymore."

"Really? That's gre-" He cut off his sentence as soon as he witnessed the look she was giving him. God that look was scary! It was like a glare that could melt your face off or pierce your eyeballs! Kind of made his insides feel queasy, but he took a different approach. "What happened?" He instead asked; trying to be the sensitive guy he always put himself out to be.

"You act like I'm going to tell you." She scoffed, clenching her fists at her sides.

He took note of that and eased off a little. "Just letting you know my ears are open." He said with yet another charming smile.

"Yeah well," She actually hesitated slightly. "Not interested." While she sped forward like she usually did, leaving him back.

James fist-pumped to the sky. "PROGRESS!" He shouted. "SHE WILL BE MINE!"

[OoOoOoO]

After two consecutive weeks of doing this, it came around the time that his friends were throwing questions at him.

"Dude, what have you been doing every afternoon? You're always gone!" Carlos asked, frowning.

"Yeah! As soon as rehearsal gets out, you always bolt. What's up?" Logan continued, maintaining the same negatively quirked expression that was on everyone else's face except for James.

James shrugged, cracking a smile. "Just jogging! Gotta keep in good shape for next month's summer tour!" The three looked skeptical, but didn't further question for now.

"Speaking of the summer concert series-Gustavo's really going crazy about it. He thinks we need something fresh to add something new to Big Time Rush." Logan insisted.

"We have to think of something, I don't know if I can stand a spastic Gustavo for much longer." Kendall groaned.

"I know the feeling." James sighed. "Look, he's bound to think of something **sometime** right? We'll be fine." He dismissed and glanced at the clock. "OH CRAP! See you guys later!" He insisted and hurried off out the door, speeding down the sidewalk.

The three guys exchanged a few looks. "What's up with him?"

[OoOoOoO]

"Seems you're a little off schedule today pretty-boy." Jade commented. James felt his ego get a boost when she called him that, 'pretty-boy'. That totally meant that she thought he was attractive, right?

He cracked an easy smile. "Just had to make sure I look good for you babe."

She rolled her eyes, her unpleasant demeanor slipping right back into its usual spot. "Whatever." Ooh! And she didn't even tell him not to call her babe!

"Sooo." James started. "I'm single. You're single. How about we grab din-"

"No." Jade flat-lined immediately, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Oh come on! Your ex can't be **that** much on your mind that you can't say yes to a dinner offer from an attractive guy!" James insisted.

"Easy for you to say." Jade growled, screwing up her face. "Your ex didn't leave you behind a door and then proceed to hit on your enemy that he swore he had no interest in."

His face lit up with recognition. "Ohhh, I get it."

"No, you can't really get it! It didn't happen to you!" Jade snapped, leaving James cowering slightly.

There was a pregnant pause before he managed to say anything. "You're right." He sighed. "Can't really get it - never really had a meaningful relationship before."

"Shocker. Girl's who are looking for an actual relationship don't usually fall for the lame lines you spit out." She criticized immediately.

"Well!" James started in a huff. "That's-the only way I've ever done it, other than the sensitive approach-which just makes me look like a girly-guy."

She made a little noise. "Being perceived as a girly-guy is better than an asshole."

"Touché." He muttered with a sigh. Jade did have a point. Clearly, his womanizing ways weren't leading him in the right direction, but what else could he try right now? "Look, I want one solid reason why you won't go out with me. Just one is all I need, okay?"

She stopped running and raised her eyebrows. "One reason? That's it?" James nodded in confirmation, looking at her anxiously while waiting for an answer. "Because I refuse to date people like **you** anymore." Emphasizing **you** particularly so he would catch on.

"Wait, wait." He did a double take. "You have a stereotype for my kind of people? That's offensive on so many levels! What kind of person am I?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Those people who want to try and feign popularity, get everyone to like them and essentially crush their hearts and dreams in the end."

He raised his arms defensively. "I'm not faking anything! I really am popular!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, okay, keep thinking that!"

James' brow furrowed. "No, seriously. I'm in a band, Big Time Rush, haven't you heard of it?" He sounded dumbfounded, considering he thought nearly everybody knew of them; but that was vain thinking.

"No, never heard of it. But my step-sister might have mentioned it once or twice." James didn't answer right away, considering he was in thought. What did that remind him of? He swore some else he knew had a step-sister who was into their band.

"How old's your step-sister?" He asked.

He could see the skepticism in her eyes, but she answered. "Nine-ish. Why? Wanna date her too?" She questioned sarcastically, an underlining tone used.

"No, no, just curious." He flashed a sheepish smile, before scrunching his brow. "So this whole 'my type of guy', you can't just judge me already! You don't even know me!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know your type of personality. Cocky, arrogant, the whole pretty-boy thing. Real hit with the ladies. You like to find my type of girl and exploit her weaknesses, a fact that I don't want to deal with anymore."

Realization lit up on his face. "HEY! You're just comparing me to your ex! That's not fair!"

She scoffed. "I think it's pretty fair when it comes to what you've been trying to use on me pretty-boy."

And then James grabbed her by the shoulders and just laid one on her - a kiss that is. He'd been hearing her practically insult him for the past ten minutes when all he could look at was watching her lips flap and well, he was just going to kiss her and get slapped and get it over with. And unlike in those romance movies, where you can just kiss them and get away with it because the other secretly had feelings for you to, he actually did get the slap.

And God can she slap.

"OW!" He screeched, leaping back and rubbing ruefully at his cheek, most likely there was going to be a red mark for a while and or a bruise. "What was that for?!"

Jade scoffed loudly. "What do you think? For breathing? FOR KISSING ME YOU IDIOT! You had no right." And she began running all over again and he had a feeling he ruined everything he'd worked so hard to get. Little did he know, the hints of a smile were resting on her lips as she walked away.

It was totally worth the slap, plus he could taste the tang of her black cherry lipstick and that was a very intoxicating flavor.

[OoOoOoO]

When James finally walked all the way back [shoulders sagging, mood nearly the same] to the Palm Woods, not even bothering to jog back with any kind of urgency. They were having afternoon recording sessions tonight and he probably should be with the guys **trying** to get there, but this had him far too down to even think about singing a song.

Immediately when he turned into the entrance, he nearly smacked right into the three boys, who had lined themselves up with skepticism on their faces, giving him a look.

"WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FACE?!" Carlos interjected, darting behind Kendall and pointing nervously to his face. Obviously, the Latino was unaware it was just an injury.

Kendall threaded his eyebrows together, tilting his head back. "Yeah, what happened to your face?"

James rubbed ruefully at it, crossing his arms. "I don't - want to talk about it."

"Uh, guys?" Logan said, gaining their attention. "Gustavo wants us at Rocque Records in fifteen minutes, so I would say HURRY UP!" He insisted to James, who mopily headed to the elevators to chance, once again with no sense of urgency.

Kendall exchanged a glanced with remaining two guys. "We have **got** to figure out what's wrong with James."

"Well, he got slapped and he's sad: that usually equals a rejection of some sort." Logan put forward with a shrug.

Kendall grinned. "I have an idea."

[OoOoOoO]

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LATE?!" Gustavo shouted upon their arrival, looking at all for of them and then focusing in on James, jabbing a finger in his face and looking at the other three for an answer. "AND WHY IS **HE** SAD?!"

Kendall looked sheepish. "We're still trying to figure **that**," He gestured at James. "Out."

"And it was James' fault we were late." Logan sighed. "This whole 'sad' thing has been pushing everything back."

Carlos put a hand to his face and whispered really loudly: "We're pretty sure it's a girl!"

Gustavo waved his arms manically. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS! What I care about; is doing some recording for your summer tour - WHICH IS NEXT MONTH! And I still don't have any more of an idea what to do about adding something to it." He groaned.

James perked up suddenly, raising a finger with a broad grin. "I have an idea."

[OoOoOoO]

The next day, soon both Kendall's and James' plans were put into action. Kendall's plan being a bit more operative, as Carlos and Logan took position with him outside the Palm Woods, hiding behind some bushes. James, being a bit more complicated.

"Jade!" James called, just barely catching as she turned around.

"What do you want?" She groaned. "Want to kiss me against my will again?"

"This is completely-plutonic!" He insisted with a proud smile, content that he used a big word.

Jade closed her eyes for a moment. "James, it's **PLA-tonic**."

His smile slipped from his face and he crossed his arms in a huff. "WHATEVER! Anyway, so you know my band?"

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Big Time Crush or something?"

"Big Time **Rush**." He corrected, but shook his head. "Well, let me ask this first! Do you like dancing?"

She looked at him with a bored expression, but nodded. "Yes, I like dancing."

He gave a trademark smile and threaded his fingers together. "Have you ever thought about being a back-up dancer for my band. Please, please, please!"

Her eyebrows shot up at his offer, and the fact he was using an adorable begging face that she was usually immune to. "-A back-up dancer." He nodded. "For your band?" He nodded again. She narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?"

"No catch at all! Zero catch!" He grinned. "All you have to do is show up at for auditions at six at Rocque Records!"

She had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I suppose I'll try-out, might as well get a better job than Skybucks."

He made a little 'o' with his lips. "You work there?"

"I did," She smirked. "But I think I might just be the new back-up dancer for your band."

[OoOoOoO]

"NEXT!" Gustavo called, looking expectantly when no one came down.

"I think that's the last one." Logan added, looking at the other two guys who were covered in branches as well. They'd hid in the bushes to see what James was doing, but then the keeper for all of the plants and stuff was trimming bushes and showered them with branches. They weren't able to see or hear a single thing James was doing. It had been not a fun plan.

"This is why **I** make the plans." Logan had said at the moment.

"GREAT!" Gustavo shouted, leaning back in his chair. "WE ONLY HAVE **THREE** FEMALE DANCERS!"

James rushed in, out of breath. "No, no, we got one more, I swear!" He disappeared again, leaving everyone perplexed while there were sounds of struggle coming from the hall. "Come on," There was a hiss as James pulled in a thrashing girl by her wrists, but was no match for his strength.

"I don't want t-" She cut off as she tried to get out of his iron grip, but that didn't work as she finally gave in and thrust his hands off her wrists, crossing her arms and glaring a malice-filled glare in his direction, before turning it to the five others: Kelly, Gustavo, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan, who all shot back in a cowering position. "Well?"

Kelly looked at her clipboard. "Name and age."

The girl sighed. "Jade West, age eighteen."

"Do you have any prior experience in back-up dancing?"

She scratched her mass of black and blue streaked hair. "I go to a performing arts school and one of the many things I'm going for is my dancing skills."

Kelly and Gustavo exchanged glances before looking at her again. "What else can you do?"

"I sing, I write, and I can direct." She added in. "That enough?" Came out her sarcasm.

Kelly disregarded it. "Well, could we have a demonstration of what you can do?" She was cautious about asking the girl, she seemed very snappish and temperamental.

"Sure, whatever." Jade dismissed, shrugging off her jacket and taking her a pear-shaped player out of her pocket and propping it up, noises igniting from it as she switched to a playlist. "I looked up some of your music on Peartunes and created a little something for one of them."

James looked eager to watch, which the other three boys took little note of, too busy looking at his complex, strange girl in front of them. But instead, Jade pointed a sharp finger at James. "Yo, prettyboy, come here." In which he complied, coming to her side with a grin. "I need you to stand here and look pretty, can you do that?" She asked and he nodded. "Great."

She clicked one more button, before the music for 'Paralyzed' began to start up. The way she was dancing so close to James and getting near him, making his blood rush to his cheeks and particularly one other part of his body should have been illegal. Her fingers would curl around his neck, her body would press to him, and she get real close to him right before the chorus kicked in and she'd draw away, leaving him breathless.

James had feel it was some sadistic kind of revenge for kissing her earlier, now that she was leaving him in the state was in, all-tongue-tied. Kind of ironic with her song choice.

She sunk down in front of him once the final ring of 'Paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed' echoed through, her head bowed, before she looked up to see their reactions.

The three remaining boys looked shocked, mimicking the expressions of Kelly and Gustavo. She was probably the best dancer they'd had all day and boy was she **good**.

Jade smirked in satisfaction and looked at James, who was looking at her with an equally bewildered expression and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, probably lingering a little longer than she needed to, but that went unnoticed by anyone but James. "Thanks for being a good sport." She murmured, before grabbing her jacket off the floor and pulling it on, stuffing her music back in the pocket. "So, I would be confident to say I got the part?"

They slowly nodded their heads in unison.

"Great." She smirked and began walking out, when Gustavo called. "REHEARSALS START TOMORROW! TEN AM!"

She turned and flashed yet another smirk. "I'll be there." Before walking down the hall and out of the studio, leaving James weak at the knees. Just something about that girl-left him, paralyzed.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I may or may not continue this [depending on the feedback I receive or whether or not I feel like continuing it], I just have had this idea for a while, considering I'm constantly get a great deal of Jades with my constant roleplaying of it and I would like to thank my fabulous James' roleplayer for providing me with quality RPs. You may be a failure at life, but you're probably one of the most literate roleplayers I can find.

Reviews are my life; don't kill me; leave a few.

~Nat


End file.
